Gaston LeGume
Gaston is the main villain in the 1991 Disney film "Beauty and the Beast." ''He was voiced by Richard White (who is an opera singer plus Reverend). Gaston is depicted as narcissistic, egomaniacal, and rude, and is willing to go any length to get what he wants. He is also very strong, able to lift a bench with the three bimbettes on it with one arm to flex his other arm's bicep. While many of the girls are obsessed with him, Belle is the only one smart enough to know he is not husband material. Gaston's traits and personality have inspired the creation of at least two Non-Disney villains, Drake from "''The Pebble and the Penguin," and Steele from "Balto" as they have the following traits. #Vain, muscular, and arrogant and believe they are the best. #While all three are adored by many females, they haves eyes for the female main protagonist who know the villains aren't right for them. #All three try to get rid of the main male protagonist to get the girl. #They only want to marry the female lead protagonist because of their beauty. In the Story At the beginning of the story, he is known to be as the village's town hero and is well-respected by much of the villagers and the object of affection of every girl in the village, except for Belle. He tries to propose marriage to Belle, who respectfully refuses. Depressed and upset he tried to do whatever it takes to marry Belle. Gaston knows that this act will rouse little suspicion because Maurice already seemed to be insane to the rest of the town, raving about a monstrous Beast holding Belle as his prisoner (thanks to a deal she made with the Beast). Even when D'Arque comes to take her father, Belle still refuses to marry Gaston, and proves that the Beast indeed does exist by causing him to appear on the magic mirror that the Beast gives her which proves to be a mistake: It was then the whole town realized that Maurice was right about his claims of the Beast's existence. Upon seeing this, Gaston suspects that Belle has feelings for the Beast (since he had let her go to help her father). Out of jealousy, Gaston plays off the villagers' fear to incite them to form a mob to lay siege to the Beast's castle. Though the mob end up being warded off by the castle's enchanted servants for good, Gaston himself finds the Beast in the West Wing, and fought him. Eventually, Belle does return and the Beast is about to kill Gaston, but doesn't, because he had become more human through his love for Belle. He throws Gaston aside, telling him to leave the castle and never return. Just before the Beast can comfort Belle, Gaston jumps onto the Beast and stabs him with a dagger, but loses his footing and falls off the castle to his death. Personality As stated earlier, Gaston is a rude, egomaniacal narcissist who will go any length to get what he wants, even if it involves bribes or blackmail. He is very handsome and muscular and he is also well respe cted in the village- he is able to rouse a mob whose intent is to kill the Beast. This goes to show that he is also very vengeful, since he suspected that Belle, whom he wanted to marry, had feelings for the Beast. Videos thumb|300px|left|The Gaston Song thumb|300px|center|The Mob Song thumb|300px|left Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Knifemen Category:In love villains Category:Love rivals Category:Blackmailers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Archers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Male Villians Category:Deceased Villains Category:Rivals Category:Brutes Category:Gunmen Category:Jerks Category:Control Freaks Category:Singing Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Jerks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hunters Category:Misogynists Category:Bullies Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Fighter Category:Top 30 Disney Villains Category:Selfish Villains Category:Thugs Category:Important Category:Psychopath Category:Sore Losers Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:sadists Category:Complete Monster